1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image reading apparatus which moves a reading sensor to read an image of a document positioned on a document positioning plate and has a restricting unit configured to restrict the movement of the reading sensor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Until now, there has been known a configuration which moves a reading sensor to read an image of a document positioned on a document positioning plate in a copying machine, a facsimile apparatus, and a scanner which are equipped with an image reading apparatus. In the configuration which moves the reading sensor, the reading sensor is configured to be fixed in the apparatus to prevent the reading sensor from moving in the apparatus during transportation of the apparatus and damaging the apparatus. The configuration in which the reading sensor is fixed in the apparatus needs a separate configuration for releasing the reading sensor from being fixed when it is used.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-79375 discusses a configuration in which an operation lever is operably provided on a surface of a housing and a latching groove of a scanner carriage is engaged with a latching protrusion of the operation lever to fix the scanner carriage to a fixing position. However, this configuration has a problem in that a user needs to release the fixing of the scanner carriage and, if the user inadvertently forgets to release the fixing of the scanner carriage, the scanner carriage cannot be moved. Further, there is another problem in that if the scanner carriage is not moved in response to operation instructions issued by the user to the apparatus, this is mistaken for a breakdown of the apparatus.